Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P.
The twelfth Kids Next Door game on Cartoon Network site. S.T.A.R.T.U.P. has no meaning, or it have not been decided. It is an adventure game. Introduction EMERGENCY ALERT! Security has beeen breached at the secret treehouse headquarters of the kids next door. Help the KND complete the operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P. to defend the Treehouse and defuse the threat. Good luck! Operation stats Team Episode Villains: Stickybeard, Knighbrace, Gramma Stuffum, Common Cold, Toilenator, DCFDTL Allies: None Cameos: None KND Technology used: M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., G.L.U.M.B., T.H.U.M.P.E.R., M.O.R.T., B.A.J.O.O.K.A., F.L.A.P.P.U.H., S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., many more Villain Technology used: Candy Swords, Dental Disc, Tooth Shooter, Cute plants and flowers, food, Snotgun, Flu Bug Machine, Toilet paper Rolls, booby traps Levels In the Cartoon Network french version website, one or two years ago S.T.A.R.T.U.P. had a secret code game, if you had beaten all five games you were earning the code and unlocking the last battle against the DCFDTL. You had to control a fully safe M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Unhappily, this doesn`t happen in the english version. The code was NIGEL. Numbuh 5 Stickybeard and his henchmen have infiltrated Treehouse headquarters and power is down. Defeat intruders and activate backup power immedaitely. On this level, you must find three lamp shades and glue them at your starting point. But to find secret rooms where the lamp shades are hidden, first find a pair of glasses. Also, try to find five candy swords. Numbuh 4 Get to the final chamber and inflate the pneumatic tubes in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. launch silo. First you need to neutralize Knightbrace On this level, Numbuh 4 can punch enemies, so he can defeat Knightbrace when he appears as another trap. The goal is to find as many gumballs to fill up a G.L.U.M.B. and beat Knightbrace. use pipe-like controls toget to different stages of the Treeehouse. Plug electrical cords to gain access of the final battle. Numbuh 3 Security has been breached at treehouse headquarters. You must recharge the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.`s empty battery in the electrical room. Collect AMMO for your T.H.U.M.P.E.R. (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle) while dodging the food-flinging Gramma Stuffum and her henchmen, liver and onions. On this level, Numbuh 3 gets easily distracted by flowers and butterflies. Collect power cords and plug them to the right place using a map somewhere in the level. Find the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and collect Teddy Bears to beat down Gramma Stuffum at last battle. Use the anchor to lift up or down. Numbuh 2 Collect pieces of junk to to build a flying aparatus while avoiding snot rockets from the Common Cold and his contagious contraption, the Flu Bug Machine. Use M.O.R.T. (Mode Of Rapid Transit) to access hard-to-reach floors. Beware of booby traps. Watch out for attacks from the Flu Bug`s tail. Find the orange juice B.A.J.O.O.K.A. and 5 pieces to build F.L.A.P.P.U.H. which will send you to the final battle. Oh, and Numbuh 2 cannot jump... Numbuh 1 Locate the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) for your final battle against the toilenator. Use special teleportation devices (shower-like) to access hidden floors. Beware of booby traps! Find the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and break glasses to access M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. power core pieces. And so, you will fight the worst villain ever that is not so lame after all... Instructions Numbuh 5 Space: Put on glasses to seek a room. Up arrow: Jump, so upstairs Down arrow: Duck, go downstairs Left and right arrows: Move left and right.< Against Stickybeard Right: Front attack Up: High Attack Down: Down attack Left: Defensive, use wisely because when used you lose one chance. Numbuh 4 Space: Punch, plug cords or activate levers. Arrows: same as Numbuh 5. Against Knightbrace Space: Shoot gum Left and right: move behind wall Down: duck attacks Numbuh 3 Space: Plug something, activate anchor elevators. Arrows: Same as Numbuh 5. Against Gramma Stuffum Space: Shoot teddy bear Up arrow: Jump over food Down: duck food Numbuh 2 Space: Activate things, jump into M.O.R.T., use flying machine Arrows: Same as Numbuh 5. Against Common Cold Space: Shoot orange juice Arrows: Move Numbuh 2 around the Flu Bug machine. Numbuh 1 Space: Use S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., activate teleportation devices. Arrows: Same as Numbuh 5. Against Toilenator Space: Shoot back the toilet paper roll to Toilenator Up: Jump over Lizzie or toilet paper rolls Down: duck t avoid toilet paper roll. Enemies and bosses Numbuh 5 enemies Chewy and Gooey Stickybeard Numbuh 4 enemies Knightbrace Numbuh 3 enemies Liver and Onions Gramma Stuffum Numbuh 2 enemies Flu Bug machine Common Cold Numbuh 1 enemies Toilenator Lizzie How to beat bosses Stickybeard Move your candy sword depending on how Stickybeard moves his. It`s like rock-paper-scissor. If you put your weapon like Stickybeard, the two weapons will be destroyed. If you don`t move correctly, you will lose HP, but if you get the right hit it ill hurt him. Knightbrace Numbuh 4 is behing wall, so is his enemy. You have to get to an open spot, wait Knightbrace to show his evil face and shoot with the G.L.U.M.B. Duck if HE shoots you first. Gramma Stuffum Numbuh 3 owns the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and Gramma Stuffum nas her cooking pot. When she doesn`t use the cover to protect herself, shoot her with teddy bears. When she throws you food, avoid it bu jumping or ducking. Flu Bug Machine Numbuh 2 may move 6 places: _ _ _ _ _ _ On each space there is a target, one of the glass containers. You must shoot each of them. Sometimes they will fill up with sno and you won; t be able to break them. 6 shots and you`re the winner! Toilenator An easy fight, Numbuh 1 aginst Toilenator? Not really. Avoid his toilet paper rolls and when he shoots you one directly, punch it back with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and it will hurt Toilenator. Continue many times and you will win! DCFDTL and RRIDM Yes, here is the final battle available only in french version1 All the team, in M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., must colect ice cream as AMMO against the RRIDM. The RRIDM will land balloon bombs thyat you must void, as shooting repeteadly. The battle ends ater many minutes, that battle is WAY longer than others! If you lose Nothing happens really, they only ask you if you want to start it all back or if you just start back this level. My preview The game is pretty hard, mostly if you want to finish it all. Graphics: 9 Gameplay: 7 Music: 3 Story: 8 Control: 10 Overall: 7.4